


Helium Rises book 4

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Series: Helium Rises [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M, Monster Dipper, Monster Mabel, Overlord Stanford (hell yes), Underaged sexual intercourse (don't be surprised this has been true the entire series are you dumb?), Weirdmaggedon, What Was I Thinking?, You'll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: When Stanley brought Stanford from the portal, there was a little splash of energy that Will had contained in something called a Rift. It was fragile, and he entrusted Stanley with it, for he was less likely to crack and hand it over to Stanford, who wanted it to rule the universe. It's how he betrayed Will, by lying and cheating the demon for their magic. Mabel and Dipper found it, and had hold of it when Stanford got to them and Mabel accidentally dropped it when Dipper's life was placed on the line, during a last ditch attempt to save him. Dropping the Rift, of course, opened it and caused the splash of energy to fly through the air and join the dimension that Stanford was stuck in (aka Will's home) with their universe. Time was frozen so no one would die, humanity would learn "how to really party!" and Stanford Gleeful reigns supreme.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one   
Time is dead  
No aging  
Weirdmaggedon 

"Welcome to the new world, everyone! Time is dead, meaning has no meaning! Reality is nonexistent! There's no way out now!" 

"Fordy... What's this?" 

"This is our world. Imagination runs free, Stanley." 

"Where are we going from here, though?" 

The twins smile, teeth shining, and bow. "We're in." In that moment, he believes he was more surprised that the twins had sex. 

"I guess I'm going to have to help as well, then." 

"And Will?" This was Stanford, brown eyes glancing down and the demon that was silently glaring at the grass. 

"N-No. I refuse." 

"Then we have a toy to play with, for all eternity." 

"I-I don't w-want to, p-please." 

"Well, I could always turn you into gold--"

"No! N-no, please! D-Don't hurt me..." 

"There are only three choices, see." Stanford knelt down before Will, taking their chin in his six fingered hand. "Play with the twins, help me rule everything, or be turned to gold." Will glances at the twins, to Stanley, and back to Stanford, before looking down to the golden glow around their body. 

There's an unmistakable scream of a few people in the town square. 

"I'll p-play with t-them." Will pulls himself off the ground and into a standing position. A few final tears fall down their cheeks. Mabel grins, taking the demon's hand and spinning them, as Dipper bows, smiling widely. Will glances back to Stanley, who is looking up at the beauty of red, orange, shades of blue, and a burning silver. 

"Why is it forever sunset?" 

"Time works differently here." 

"That's," Stanley pauses for a moment, picking up a piece of glass from the Rift, "huh, that's interesting." 

"Interesting how, Stanley?" 

"How different are we talking here, Fordsy?" 

"Everything is different here. Laws don't exist, there is no definitions, no time, no reality." 

"So, what're you going to do to this world?" 

Dipper glances over as Mabel turns Will's back to her, gripping the demon's wrist. "Yes, maybe I should have seen the fine print before agreeing." 

"This place just needs to learn how to really have fun. My friends are waiting for my introduction, shall we go now?" 

"There's no point in waiting." 

 

Mabel leans against Dipper's shoulder, eyebrows raised. "Stanford, we met your friends, now answer our question."

"Of course, ask whatever you want." 

"You said laws are invalid in your world."

"That's not quite a question, but yes." Mabel and Dipper smile, and Stanford blinks a few times, confused. "What is it you wish?"

"We want a life with each other." 

"No boundaries, no law restrictions, no secrets." 

Stanford smiled, saying, "Well, why not? As long as you stay helping me keep everyone in line, I'll help you two." 

Mabel moves forward, enveloping her great uncle in a tight hug. "Thank you." 

Everyone is silent for a moment, except for the chatter of Teeth's, well, teeth. 

"Please stop hugging me."

"Never."

"Mabel, please--" 

"Fine." Mabel's arms slide from around Stanford, and as she moves away, Stanford grabs her hand. 

"We should all shake on it."

"Huh?"

"It'd be a deal, right?"

"Oh." The twins look at each other, before they shrug and hold out their outside facing hands, holding calmly onto each other's. "Ok. Deal."

"Deal." There's a flicker of bright blue fire, before Dipper clutches at his left eye, Mabel gasping and covering her right eye. Their clothes burn red and black. Dipper's ruined socks burned into long black boots, his blue shorts shimmering into black pants, his black shirt flaming into a deep red long sleeved dress shirt. Mabel's blue cardigan burst into bright red flames, the sleeves dropping open, the fabric stretching and thinning out. Her black stockings tore and ripped, showing the pale skin of her legs. The black dress tore, spots of red glowing into existence. Her blue flats burned red, glowing with a silver strap over the torn stockings. Dipper and Mabel drop hands, shaking as two more form from each twin's lower backs. 

They look up at Stanford, both smiling. "Well..." They laugh. "You seem surprised."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been unable to continue for a while, and once I had actually finished the chapter, I forgot to put it up on here. Oops, but I hope you like it. Alcor

Chapter two  
Time is dead  
No aging  
Weirdmaggedon 

Will, blue and yellow skirt slowly forming in an aura of mist, cautiously approached the twins, hands twisting behind their back. "C-Congragulations, Sir and Ma'am."

The twins shudder, bodies returning to the usual humane forms, clothes still red, black, and torn, and eyes still red and blue, but now they looked human. 

"Thank you." Will blinks twice, taken aback by the sudden appreciation, but it didn't seem that heartfelt. He's only a wimp in comparison to them, but he might just earn their respect over the rest of eternity. Will smiles, before they notice Stanford talking to the bright pink creature about something he needs her to do. 

The twins smile, and Stanford pats Will's shoulder. "C'mon, buddy. I have something for you." 

"What? B-But I never get anything."

"Well then, it's high time you get something for all you do for us." 

"T-Thank you, Stanley." Will's eyebrows raise. "What am I being given?"

"Just... Something you've had taken away from you." The demon realizes, and tears fill their eye. "Yup, c'mon, I know where the key is." 

"Okay!" The two leave, Will excited to finally have what's rightfully theirs, Stanley happy to finally see Will smiling. 

 

Stanford returns to the twins, smiling. "What would you two think of a castle of your own, high up in the sky?" 

"That might be fun." The twins shrug, bodies still pressed against the other's. 

"That's great, because if you want it, my pals can build it. Since creating the joined dimension, Pyronica has seen that their powers have expanded. Whatever you wish for, it's now possible and yours." 

"That's nice."

"Which one is Pyronica again?"

"She finds humans interesting, and she has adapted to the languages she might need to learn automatically. She knows every once-definition in most languages on earth."

"Amazing. Might we have a moment to discuss the castle?"

"Of course, take all the time you'd need; it's not like we have any left to waste." Stanford laughed, before leaving the twins to discuss their castle. 

"A castle, brother. What kind of offer is that?" 

"How would we get down... Is he trying to imprison us? Maybe... But then why would he want us to be in on his plan?" 

"If he wanted us imprisoned, then he could have had us as far from him as he could have us. He knows we don't care for him and therefor he wouldn't need us on his side unless he needed our support in some way." 

"Let's ask him about a way down and see what he says." 

"Stanford?" 

"Hmm?" The man looked up, walking over, brown eyes happy. 

"What about a way out? A teleportation device, a," Mabel snickered, "a slide?" 

"Well, it's your castle, what do you have in mind?" 

"Mainly a way out, a way to get to town if we need to." 

"So, why won't a giant slide work?" 

"Ooh!" Mabel grinned, her teeth glinting. "Yes, yes, yes!" 

"Alright. If there could be anything else you'd like to add, you know you can tell me or my pals." 

"Indeed." Dipper smiled, though it was strained. He wasn't nervous or worried, no, but he was unnerved by the monsters and demons that now surrounded him and his twin." 

"Brother, are you alright?" 

"I'm, uh, I will be fine."

"If you say so." Dipper quickly makes a silent note to tell Mabel exactly how he felt about the new 'friends' they had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long! Well, it feels like so long...

Chapter three  
Time is dead  
No aging  
Weirdmaggedon 

Will sat, legs curled against their chest. "How does this even work?" 

"I don't remember, but the twins said something like, 'if they die' or whatever."

"They're still alive--"

"They're monsters, like my bro. They won't even look human until they want to. That means they aren't alive in my book."

"Stanley, you're--"

"Absolutely insane for doing this? Probably." 

"Yes, but thank you." Will stands, blue and yellow skirt full and bright, the navy blue over shirt billowing over a bright yellow tank top. They glance down, smiling. "Hey, this is nice." 

"You're cute."

"Uh, thanks, Stanley." Will stays looking down, noticing their bare feet shimmering an off-blue color. 

"Here's the thing, Will." The demon looks up, catching sight of the perfect yellow and blue key, which was on a chain around Stanley's neck. "I want Weirdmaggedon gone." 

"I don't under--"

"I have a deal for you."

"We don't make deals this ain't how our friendship--"

"You can bring our world back if I break your power hold, right?"

"Of course I can." 

"I'll give your powers back if you promise to rid the universe of Weirdmaggedon." 

"I-I just, uh..."

"What?"

"The only setback is that I die if time begins again." 

"And that means?"

"You have to get the twins to break our deal." 

"You got it, Will."

Their voice grew distorted, sounding more like his reverse. "You know the word, Stanley." 

"It's a deal."

Will laughed. "You know it is!"

There was a burst of bright yellow fire. 

 

Dipper grasped Mabel's hand, the two bright blue rings shining on the ring fingers of their lefts hands. "Well this is large."

"I hoped it would be." 

"If you ever want any changes, please tell me or my friends."

"Thank you, Stanford." The twins smiled, sharpening teeth glinting in the forever sunset. 

"You're welcome, Dipper and Mabel." In a small flash of red, he was gone, leaving the twins to their castle in the sky. 

He dropped her hand, gripping her hips and bringing her to kiss him. "I missed you," he sighed, eyebrows furrowing as he contemplated the directions Stanford gave them to where the nearest comfortable room would be. 

North, he had said. Your directional abilities have improved, so it's north and then the first door on the right. 

So that's where he pushed her, licking the tender skin under her bottom lip and moaning around her tongue. North and the first door on the right. 

The twins fell against the silver lined twin bed, planning on christening the bed with their love as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four   
Time is dead   
No aging  
Weirdmaggedon

...Many many nowheres later...

"They rarely leave their castle and it isn't like I can go over there. They won't let me in anyway."

"We have a long time, Stanley."

"I know, I know. But I just don't want to last much longer."

"I found someone with the ability to restart the world again, but it'll be a bit before they get here."

"That's great."

"Sure is, Stanley. C'mon, lets go wait for them."

\--

She pulled the red dress over her shoulders, the blue lace stockings shimmering in the sunset. His fingers tied a tight bow at the back, and she smiled in the mirror. The day was beginning, or would be if it wasn't always just 6:08pm on August 6, 2017, but who cares about that? She kissed him, soft and gentle against his bruised lips. He smirked against her, kissing back in earnest. 

She turned to face him, buttoning the black shirt. The red suspenders were carefully pulled up to his shoulders, and she snapped them against his shirt and shoulders. 

"You like to hurt me."

"Course I do. Why wouldn't I?" 

"Touché, my dear." The bright blue amulet and bolo tie was pulled around his neck and tied, and he placed her headband in her brown hair. They smiled to each other, before the two glanced away, now staring in the direction of Stanford's own castle. 

"Someone new?"

"Who could that be?" 

"Two?"

The twins grinned, teeth sharpening and extra arms pushing from their skin. 

"Well we just have to meet them, haven't we?" 

The twins grasped each other's hands, a blue and red mist glowing around them as the scenery changed. 

\--

This wasn't the plan. Atlantic hadn't planned to come to the town where time had stopped. The white plated name tag shined in the sunset. The glittery baseball cap shined as well, making her even more noticeable. 

The time had stopped over 100 years ago, her mom had said. It wasn't the only place, as he had found many other places to take over. Who 'he' was is still unknown to Atlantic, but his name wouldn't matter. A voice in her head told her to come up to Helium Rises, and along the way, she met a boy named Noed, which is an odd name, but she was growing to like both him and the name. 

He was coming up as well, and he didn't quite know why, but he needed to get there. She had said the same thing to her mom when she left, and now, she wasn't sure if she would even be going back. As they walked into town, she felt everything about her freeze. All but her actual body, she was frozen, and couldn't place it. "Noed, Noed don't come fully into town. It stops all body function."

There was no response as usual, but when she glanced back outside town, where she would be able to see his gestures and movements to show what he had meant to say, there was no outside town. There was no board that showed the entrance to the town of Helium Rises. There was no end to town. 

"Noed?"

"Ah, hello. You must be new here, huh? Atlantica Northeast?" 

"How do you know my name?" Her flip knife was out in a second and held out before her. 

They laughed, and the boy grabbed the knife at the edge and gripping it against the girl's cheek, creating a large gash. 

It healed nearly instantly. 

"Oh my fu--"

"Language, Miss. We don't want the young ones picking it up, now do we?"

"You're the twins. Everyone in Everton knows about you, you're one of the most powerful people in the universe!"

"Seems we do get recognition, Brother dear." 

"I should go, or really I shouldn't have come at all."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Stanford wants to meet the new girl, and her friend." 

"Oh, would you look at the time--"

The boy and girl reached out in unison, grabbing her shoulders with one of their hands, and her hips with another pair. 

"Uh--" 

"Time to go." 

Blue and red mist swirled around the three of them, before a small amount smashed through the town barrier and pulled Neod through. 

\--

"We got them for you. Do you wish to see in them?"

"Show them to me, my twins." Atlantic and Noed fell to their knees before Stanford, who stood easily before the two, with the twins standing behind the new townsfolk. "Nice to meet new people around here. My name is Stanford, but you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity." 

Atlantic glared up, grey eyes shimmering in the burning red of the room. "Alright, fucker, look. I don't even know why I'm in this town and now I can't even say if I'll ever be going home after this because oh fucking right, time's never gonna keep going!" 

Dipper had Atlantic under his boot within a blink of an eye, red and blue radiating from him. "How dare you disrespect Stanford?"

"Dipper, calm yourself, it's quite alright. Our new friend must be scared for her own safety, as well as her friend." Dipper nodded, stepping back and taking Mabel's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. 

Stanford knelt down before Neod and Atlantic, smiling and taking their chins in his hands. "Come now, tell me why you're here." 

"We don't know why," Atlantic said. 

"Really? Neod, don't you talk?"

"He's mute, Stanford." Mabel crouched next to said man, Dipper crouching on the other side. "If he could speak, he would be yelling as loud as he could."

"Wonderful catch, Mabel."

"They have the same souls."

"Dipper!" Mabel sighed, shaking her head. 

"Twins, I ask that you give them the special township ceremony." 

"We can't, sadly. They'll only continue to return." 

"It seems that someone is sending them. The rest of places are learning of us and creating warnings, but these two still came. They'll keep coming back." 

"Then we just need to make this as useless of a plan as possible." Stanford let go of Noed and Atlantic, and stood up. Mabel and Dipper stood up as well, pulling the two new people up with them. 

"We would love more players, Stanford."

"Indeed. Will cries too much."

"They're starting to get annoying." 

Stanford smiled, turning towards his thrown. "Alright, kids. Take 'em if you want. Tell Will I wish to see them once you get back, okay?"

"Ok." 

In a swirl of blue and red, the two were gone once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
Time is dead  
No aging  
Weirdmaggedon

Will stood before Stanford, eye glowing a bright blue, hands laced with yellow ribbons. 

"You didn't look me in the eye before Weirdmaggedon. Why are you looking directly at me now?"

"I'm not afraid anymore." 

"Ah. How so?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not dying anymore; you happy about that?" 

"I've been happy about it, Will, though you're not as happy about it as I had hoped."

"Just because I'm a chaos demon means nothing. I work in the Dream realm, Stanford. It isn't that simple as to what I'd accept from you, goddamnit." 

"Will, all I really ask is one thing."

"What?" 

"Do you still love me?"

"Do you?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I told you before you--"

"I didn't fully hear you. And yes, I do love you but it doesn't really matter."

"Of course it does, Will."

"It doesn't. I don't know the right ways. You probably don't even remember what you appreciate, and if you do, I'm sure I don't want to anymore."

"All I want is you to return my affections."

"That isn't real love. That's infatuation, or lust, and it isn't the same thing. Love is wanting someone to be happy, Stanford. Love is putting another person before anything else. Love is what the twins have. They love each other, though they are extremely possessive over each other..."

"Will--"

"I love you, Stanford." Will stepped back, hands glowing with bright yellow fire, and it flew up their arms, circling around their neck, where the glowing blue chain would normally be visible with use of their powers. "But I can't even be in the same room as you anymore. I can't stand you. You're not Stanford; at least, not my Stanford. Damn it, I thought I knew you. I thought perhaps I could trust you now! I thought I could trust you!" 

Stanford moved forward, six fingered hand reaching out to stop their movements, when the fire stopped and Will ran forward, crushing themself against Stanford in a hug, tears falling down their face. 

"I'm sorry, Will."

"Don't be."

"You're crying."

"It's kinda my thing." Stanford chuckled, chest rumbling, and Will smiled softly through their tears. 

\--

"Please don't stab him, he won't heal like you guys!"

"Everyone heals. No one can die."

"That's impossible!" 

"Anything's possible here." 

"Let him go!" She ran forwards, but Dipper grabbed her shoulder, pushing her back against the silver bricks of their pyramid wall. 

"Watch." 

"I-I--"

"Watch." 

"I... I can't..."

"You have eyes, don't you?" 

"I do." 

"Then you'll watch." 

Noed's mouth was hanging open, blood dripping slowly onto his grey trench coat. There was a large slice around his neck, where blood was pouring down his from, staining him and his clothes, before the cut sealed itself and he was left gulping for air. He fell forward, and Mabel looked up at her lover with an excited grin on her lips. 

"Brother! He really didn't die!"

"Damn..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These next many chapters will be flashbacks to lead up to the end of the series, and if you guys get confused, just ask 
> 
> HoNk :o)

Chapter six  
Time is dead  
No aging  
Weirdmaggedon 

-~-  
Mabel's dress glowed white, though it began shimmering a reddish orange in the new sunset. Their mismatched eyes met, and she smiled at him. She always wanted this with him, ever since she could logically remember. The glowing veil flowed the small stitching allowing her face to be mostly hidden, and so she nearly missed his hands come to cover his eyes. She almost broke into a run because no one but her was meant to see him cry, but Stanley held her back and kept her walking. 

"He's happy, sweetie." 

Oh. 

He looked up at her again, cheeks bright pink, bottom lip quivering. Her gloved hand brushed his cheek, pushing a stray tear away. 

"I love you," he whispered, voice cracking like it used to before they found the amulets. 

"I love you too," she returned, taking his warm hands in hers. 

Once Stanford began uttering the large speech, the twins zoned out, staring into each other's eyes, and slowly, the red faded away. Neither twin could see the burning red of the other' eye once Stanford began addressing the twins to repeat the vow. 

"With this hand," he began, facing Dipper first and signaling the boy to begin repeating his Great Uncle. Dipper looked back to Mabel, repeating Stanford. "I will carry your sorrows." Dipper repeated. "Your wine will never spill, for I will be your glass. With this flame, I shall light your way through the dark. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." 

Next was Mabel repeating what her great uncle said, before the two, once being said married by their great uncle, kissed for the first time in days, because they were separated once they announced the engagement, to get ready. 

Dipper's gloved hands cupped his twin's cheeks, eyes falling closed. Mabel's eyes fell closed as well, her hands gripping his the blazer and vest, pulling him tighter against her. 

 

The second the two returned to their castle, their hands pulled and pushed against each other. Small gasps of rushed "Iloveyou"s and small cusses as the twins tumbled to get to a good place to fall against and show more affection than logical, before Dipper and Mabel pushed open a door and shut it quietly, locking it out of habit. 

Dipper turned his twin around, facing her to the mirror. He peppered kisses down her neck, untying the corset-like back of the gown. The dress slipped off her shoulders, and she slipped the white gloves from her hands, placing them on the nightstand. 

Once she was only in her undergarments and stockings, she turned around and opened her twin's blazer and vest, pulling off her own amulet and headband, giving him the ability to take his off. She slowly, oh so slowly, unbuttoned his dress shirt, kissing him, perfect lips soft against his. The shirt fell to the floor, and her hands trailed down his chest, stopping at the pant line. 

"Mabel, please..." 

"What if I want your pants still on?" Her palm fell to where his warmth is hidden by black slacks. "Never leaving your hips?"

"Then please do so. Please..." He needed her. He had barely been able to touch her in days, he needed her so, so bad. If she didn't hurry, he would take control and she knew it. 

They fell into the bed, lips crashing back together. They grasped at each other, Dipper unclasping Mabel's bra, dropping it on top of the clothes, which then began to fold themselves and go where they belong. Mabel's gown placed itself in the closet, but Dipper never turned to see what was moving the garments of clothing. 

Her blue eyes opened, locking on his. The red was gone, and oddly enough it felt no different. They couldn't understand it. Perhaps the eyes would only change when given orders by Stanford. 

Or, perhaps, not when they're so aroused they're both shaking. He ran his hands down her sides, breathing against her neck. Her jaw was tight, hiding the gasping sighs falling from her, and she breathed through her nose. Her fingers curled into his hair, eyes falling closed. She tugged his lips to meet hers, rolling her hips up against his. She bit his bottom lip, rubbing her thumb over the tightness in his dress pants. 

"Ohmygod Mabel!" He bucked his hips against her, and she pressed her entire hand against the tightness, before undoing the button of the slacks, pulling down the zipper (and how the hell is that such an amazingly arousing sound) and pushing her hand inside his boxers. He bit into her neck, moaning loudly against her skin. The two rolled against each other, Mabel growling as Dipper pulled himself away, before her underwear was pulled down and, once it was rubbed around her opening, a singular finger pushed inside her. 

-~-

It was their first dance in over a year, at least that was before Weirdmaggedon. Dipper spinner his twin, her red skirt twirling around her. She pulled him forward by his bolo tie, pressing a kiss to his nose, before leaning back in a dip, lifting one leg up to keep her balance. The familiar record crackled, and they glanced back at it, before they dropped hands and touched their foreheads together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven  
Time is dead  
No aging  
Weirdmaggedon 

He opened his eyes, meeting hers. Her eyes were still bright blue, her cheeks bright, and she smiled at him. Her legs tangled further against his, and he thrummed his fingers against her bare shoulder. He returned her smile, kissing her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, and her lips, before resting his forehead against hers. 

"I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you too," she responded, eyes fluttering closed. 

He ran his fingers down her spine, feeling each bump of bone. She touched every bruise and bite mark across his front side, hand catching each and every shudder. His lips touch hers again, soft and inviting as she begins to melt against him. Her hands find and tug at his chocolate locks, which he had been growing out before Weirdmaggedon. 

The two smile, teeth clacking as they grow giddy and begin roughing around, pinning each other down, before four knocks ring against the door, rhythmic and easy to identify. Dipper and Mabel open their eyes, one eye glowing bright red and the other glowing blue. 

"Twins?"

"PrËseńT."

"Wonderous. Are you presentable?"

"No."

"Give us a moment."

Several seconds later, the door was pulled open, the twins standing in the doorway. 

"Yes?" 

"Just come with me. I have something to show you." 

-~-

Stanford placed a hand on Will's shoulder, causing the demon to wince and tug against the dark blue chains around their wrists, connecting them to the wall in the dark room. The entirety of said room smelled of the demon's blood and pain. 

"Get me out of these chains, please." The chains were slid off by the six-fingered man, dropping from their wrists and clanging against the floor. "Thank you."

"At least you were polite, William." 

"They seem to hate me."

"They really don't, I promise. They don't quite remember how to be affectionate unless it's with each other." 

Will was silent, eyes flickering between the floor and up to Stanford's brown eyes. Stanford sighed, pulling Will into his arms and resting his head against their shoulder. 

"Oh, o-okay." 

-~-

Atlantic gasped a deep breath, eyes flying open to see her blood on the woman in front of her, her multicolored eyes glowing brightly. 

"Sto--"

"Excuse me? You have no right against me. You are mine." Her voice was sweet, not gravely and dark like her alternate form's voice. Her voice, this one, was sugary. Atlantic had noticed that an old and rarely used slight southern accent laces into her voice when she was alone with "Brother" or "Dipper". 

It wasn't like she ever eavesdropped around the pyramid on the rare occasions she wasn't chained to a wall when the "fun" was done...

Shut up. 

It really didn't technically count as torture, so Atlantic didn't call it that. It was much, much worse than that. She felt every part of her die and return to working order within thirty seconds, many times a day. 

Noed never stopped signing desperately for the pain to stop. His eyesight was heightened, and it seemed his pain receptors are extremely sensitive. He had signed that the pain was constant and he couldn't stop doing what caused it, since it was inside of him, every time he breathed, stinging him. It was killing him but he couldn't die. 

Will would sometimes be with the two of them, bleeding and gasping out pleas of stopping to let them heal, but it wasn't as often as she got torn. Or they were hurt when she was resting or too out of it to notice his pain. 

Her eyes opened again to see "Sister" angrily staring into her eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry." 

"You best be." Her blue eye flickered red, and her teeth sharpened, before the sharp tool plunged into her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Will is silent in this chapter, using ASL (American Sign Language) instead of speaking. Will's signs won't be exactly coherent but will show the signs he used by word. What is meant by their words will be in parenthesis next to it. :o)***

Chapter eight  
Time is dead  
No aging  
Weirdmaggedon

***Will is silent in this chapter, using ASL (American Sign Language) instead of speaking. Will's signs won't be exactly coherent but will show the signs he used by word. What is meant by their words will be in parenthesis next to it. :o)***

 

She sighed, upset by how little he played with her, often out of the castle and around town, terrifying the townsfolk. She growled, setting the nearby mirror on fire and making Will jump into the air, a fearful squeak falling from their sewn lips. 

"Ah, William. You're here." She turned, extinguishing the flame with a snap of her fingers and leaving the mirror singed black with half-melted glass. "Why are your lips sewn shut?" Mabel demanded, blue and red eyes flashing. 

Will whined, leaning away from Mabel as he shrugged and signed that he didn't get to ask. She stepped forward, telling him to come closer. He knelt before her, eyes closed and expecting pain. 

"You'd think that he wouldn't sew your mouth shut if he really cared about you, Demon."

'WHERE TAKE THOUGHT?' (Where'd you think of that?)

"Signing's getting better. And wasn't it him that did it last time as well?"

'THANK YOU. NO FINGER SIX' (CN you not figure this out? Really?)

"Ah. Was it brother?"

'NO.' (Take a guess.)

"Oh?" She stands, opening the drawer by the bed and grabbing the seam ripper, coming back and pulling a stool in front of the demon. 

'NO, PLEASE. SILENCE ME YES' (No, please, I like my silence.)

"Who did this?" Will made a gesture, signaling a mute boy, and Mabel stood up. "He sewed your mouth shut for no reason and you didn't think to do anything to stop him? He holds no magic!" 

'SORRY.' (I don't know, this seems really hard, I don't think I even knew what I put down.)

"Ugh. C'mon, you're both in trouble for this." 

Will began rapidly signing, begging to be excused of such innocent actions. 

-~-

Atlantic shuddered, feeling a pair of eyes fall on her. "How are you not dead yet?"

"Hey! I wanna be dead as well! This thing you do to Noed and me; it's fucked up!" She was on the defensive now, icy blue eyes bright. 

Alright asshole lemme die, kick me out of town and let me die. 

"I'd rather not, see. You're entertaining to Sister and me."

"Alright look I don't wanna be here anymore."

"Then you shouldn't have come in the first place." 

"I couldn't control--!" She gasped as the red chain was gripped and tugged so that she looked right into his mix matched eyes. 

"Everything's connected, Atlantic. Everything. Is. Connected." 

-~-

Noed's silent cry filled Will's mind, and they winced, pulling against the chains, however useless to do so. Will's chains cut into their skin, bringing wounds as they fought against getting hurt. They jumped and forced himself away from the hand that suddenly fell against their shoulder, tears falling from their showing eye. 

'PLEASE PLEASE NO OW' (Please, please, no, that hurts!)

Will fell to their hands, scrambling away as the chain dissolved from their neck and wrists. 

"Mabel, we talked of this." 

"Oh, he deserved it."

"Mabel," Stanford sighed, taking Will's hand and pulling the demon behind him, before he knelt before Mabel with a warning in his brown eyes. 

"He was my playtoy first!"

"Mabel--"

She hissed loudly, blue and red wings shooting from her back as she grew more and more enraged. 

"Noed may, but Will has been trained to listen to most any command from someone human. They was trained to believe that they was less than even a nonmagical human."

"They should know better!" The wings retracted into her skin, leaving a winged pattern down her back that would leave when next seen by her. 

"Then train them to know better." 

"...Fine." She sighed, eyes and body returning to her usual way. 

"Thank you, Mabel."

There was a flash and Dipper stood crouched next to Mabel, eyes glowing red and teeth bared, wings out and extended. He growled, before he noted that Mabel's stance was relaxed. He quickly calmed himself, staying on his knees and swiftly taking his sister's hand. 

"How nice of you to join us, Dipper." 

"Hello, Stanford." 

'H-E-L-L-O.' (Hello.)

"William, now why are you silent?" 

'STORY EXTEND.' (It's a long story.)

"Ah. Alright." 

-~-~-

William stared into the mirror, holding the shimmering silver needle and the dark blue thread, their hands shaking as they attempted to push the thread through the eyehole of the needle. They sighed, voice raspy. 

Oh god, their couldn't do this. Their current body's voice wasn't working, and now it took a ton of work and magic to change forms, unlike just yesterday (sorta) when they had no choice in the changing of their body. It was so easy before, and so now they felt stuck in a body that can't change like it used to, and they couldn't talk, so they would sew their mouth shut. 

Would if they could get enough courage to do it. 

He had automatically downloaded, in a way, the information of sign language from Pyronica the first time they got their lips shut and couldn't talk for a day, which was the first and last time they had said something rude in defense to Dipper; a horrible, terrible mistake, oh, why did they even dare to do such a horrid thing as talk back? 

Noed or Atlantic would know how to sew, right? Right. 

They'd just go to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine  
Time is dead  
No aging  
Weirdmaggedon

He couldn't believe it. The sun had moved since Mabel and he had fallen asleep. 

Something was different. He couldn't tell quite what it was, but he had to find out why time was continuing now; why, after so much not-time did time begin? 

It moved from the window; the sun moved under where the window was, encasing their world in perfect darkness. 

Mabel hugged him from behind, resting her head against his shoulder. He leaned his head against hers, whispering a small hello. 

With a subtle flick of her wrist, she brought an analog clock in front of them. The minute hand had moved nearly five minutes from where it used to be; the time was engrained in their minds. 7:00; where now it was 7:04:56. 

"DAMN IT!" Both twin growled, taking hands and zapping to Stanford. 

-~-

Stanford jolted awake when two hands knocked on his bedroom door. 

"Who is it?"

"Who else, Stanford? It's moving again. Time has moved since last night. Something's new!" 

"Nothing has changed; STOP HITTING MY DOOR." The knocking stopped, and he opened the door for the twins to come inside. 

"They're not afraid; Atlantic wasn't yesterday."

"The mute boy was still afraid but I don't think he matters anymore."

"Something's changing, her absence of fear is important; she can't fix this."

"Who know's what will happen one time begins again."

"Will dies if time continues."

"I'll get the demon." Dipper zapped away, eyes flashing back to the familiar blue as he left. 

-~-

Will was shocked as Dipper appeared behind them, jumping into the air and screeching. 

"Calm yourself, demon. We must hurry."

"Why, m-might I ask?" 

"If what's happening continues, you die and neither of us can have that."

"S-Sir."

"What is it?"

"M-Might I r-request a t-thing? A-As a d-dying wi-wish?"

"Maybe if this continues I'll give you your freedom; let us hope that if it does, you don't bring it up with Sister."

"O-Oh--"

"Now, let's go over." 

-~-

Mabel now kept a holographic analog clock with her at all times. They all should have known that time would begin moving again, she just hoped it wouldn't have been so soon. 

She turned to the triangular window, glaring at the newfound darkness of their town. 

Would they really have to die? All of them? 

Would she and Dipper die together? 

She was suddenly doubting everything she knew as usual, and she needed her twin, but she needed to cause Atlantic fear. 

-~-

"We don't have time for this, Brother."

"We have all the time in the world."

"Dipper, time is slowly beginning again." 

As if to prove a point, Will, somewhere within the pyramid, coughed and glitched out, the world around him sparking and buzzing. 

"Mabel--"

"We have to fix it."

"Just once, and then we'll fix it as fast as possible."

Mabel grumbles, before closing her eyes and pushing her hips against her twin's own, biting her bottom lip and whispering her consent. 

He grinned, pulling her slim dress over her head. 

-~-

He was gentle, placing soft kisses everywhere, brushing his hands over her sharp hips. 

He wasn't rushing to love her as he had many other times, he was slow, and she realized that perhaps she liked this way more. 

She gasped into his ear, kissing his jawline as he moved against and within her. She scratched along his shoulders and back, slowly with each of his thrusts. 

-~-

Will needed to move fast. 

Dipper and Mabel had more power than Will did, especially when combined together against the demon. They needed to get Stanley, now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten  
Time is dead  
No aging  
Weirdmaggedon

Will ran, eye glowing yellow, straight at Stanley as soon as the man came into view. 

"Stanley! Stanley!"

"Will, what's wrong?"

"Haven't you noticed? They're getting upset!"

"They're trying to fix it, yes."

"Stanley, why aren't y-you panicking? They c-can stop it-t returning!"

"Shush, shush. It's fine."

"No--"

"Yes, it's perfectly fine. As long as Atlantic stays calm and unafraid, time will return."

"Oh."

"Yes, and it seems the minute has passed. You filled them in on what they must do?"

"Y-Yes." 

"Alright, so right now, we're good."

"Stanley--"

"You should go back."

"B-But--" 

"Go." Will nodded, before disappearing in a yellow burst of flame. 

-~-

Will knocked quietly on the door, and Stanford opened the door quickly, pulling them inside. 

"You know what happened, Will, right?" 

"Y-Yes sir."

"Don't call me that, please, the twins aren't here." 

"S-Stanford, then."

"Yes, I prefer that."

"Ok." Stanford took the demon's hand, sitting them down on the large bed and kneeling before him. 

"Now, tell me why you're trying to fix the world I made."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's short... it's gonna add up in a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Can't believe it.

Chapter eleven  
Nothing is understandable anymore  
Help us  
Weirdmaggedon is ending

"I don't k-know what y-you're talking a-about." 

"Liar."

"T-Takes one t-to know one!" Will stuttered, crossing their arms and looking at the ceiling. 

"William--"

"Oh, stop it."

"I will not hesitate--"

"You won't hesitate to do what? Kill me? You did this for me, am I correct, Stanford?"

"I'll stop you!"

"Go ahead and try, Love." William frowned, pulling their eyepatch from their eye, and as the minute changed again, becoming 7:07, their form shifted many times, like one of those gambling games, landing on one with a burn mark covering their left eye with shades of purple, yellow, blue, and a few different reds. "I'm a big boy, aren't I? A scared, big boy that loves their master with the six fingered hand, huh? Is that what I am?"

"Will--"

Will stood, gripping Stanford's suit jacket, switching again to a feminine form with the same burn mark and a long yellow dress instead of the suit. 

"Or maybe you see me as a girl that's too broken to do anything against you. Is that it?"

"Don't make me--"

"Don't make you what?"

"Don't make me call them."

Yellow fire surrounded them, Will's uninjured eye glowing and flashing many colors. 

"Now they won't find you."

"William."

"Tell me how you see me." 

"I used to see you as a partner that would only keep me from my final destination. I also, once coming back, saw you as a wimp that was too far broken to do anything for themself." Stanford stood, brushing his thumb under the burn mark. "Now you are strong, strong and managing to stop my plans. Look at this! You're wonderful!"

"STOP IT!"

"Stop what? Praising you?"

"Yes! I'm upset with you!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I-I--"

"Then don't be."

-~-

Mabel growled as the seconds ticked by, much slower than a normal clock, but it still ticked. 

Dipper sat next to her, flicking flakes of old blue and red nail polish off his twin's dagger-like nails. He brought the new nail polish to her fingers, taking his time to make them perfect like he used to. 

"Mabel?"

"Yes?"

"Why did we marry?"

Mabel was silent, her eyes flickering between blue, red, and mix-matched. 

"It's not that I don't want to be married, why wouldn't I, but," he paused, "but I'm confused as to why we did." 

"I don't know."

"I suppose we thought it was time, right?" 

"Perhaps." Dipper smiled and she moved her hands as he painted her nails. In a few ticks of the clock, her nails were dry and she smiled, a real one, not the false and crazed one they often gave Stanford. 

-~-

Atlantic huffed as she pulled against the silver chains. Noed sat up, patting her hands and silently telling her to stop; that it's loud and it's driving him up the wall. She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes, and falling asleep as the minute ticked by. 

-~-

Will sighed, grumbling into Stanford's chest. "Why did I do this? I was mad at you! This is one of the stupidest things ever!"

"Will, you know that's not true." 

"But it is! It was so stupid..." They trailed off, beginning to mumble into Stanford something along the lines of, 'I didn't even do this with you when I actually trusted you.' 

"I love you, Will."

"I woveoo too." 

"You're hard to understand when talking into my chest."

"Ssssshhhhh..." Stanford laughed, sitting Will up, their healed eye half lidded, the other now covered by a blue square eyepatch. "Love you too, Stanford." 

-~-

Time is beginning to move faster, and the twins are growing panicked; they can't lose each other, not now. Time was only two times slower than an average minute of normal time, and Will was shifting at random again, every few minutes now instead of every two or three seconds. The twins were always connected by the hand, or more, it would depend on where they were. 

Time was beginning again and Will knew that they would die once time moved normally again. 

So they approached Dipper once more, with Mabel next to him, their hands tightly intertwined. 

Dipper sighed, knowing that soon their world would be destroyed and all peace would disappear. 

"I've talked to Mabel about it. Our deals are off, you're free." 

Will smiled, yellow eye glowing as they rushed forward, almost reaching the twins, before falling to the ground, breathing deeply, coughing and shakingly shifting their forms repeatedly. 

 

"William?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied I forgot to post this one.

Chapter twelve 

It's the end, I realize. 

My body is dying, isn't it? This entire form I've created is dying and therefor so am I. 

I never said goodbye to Stanley, but weirdmaggdon is over so he must know I'm dead. 

Seven minutes after death are reliving life, and no matter how terrible the last near forty years have gone, not including the end of the world, I felt I should go through it. 

I watched earth come into existence, in a flash of rock crashing together to form a planet. 

I saw dinosaurs die and apes slowly form into humans. 

I watched as humans grew and destroyed and created, expanding into a huge mass on earth. 

I was first summoned by a human. They wished for ultimate power; his name was Bill. I gave it to him, with the price of going mad, and his whole family dying. 

I saw fashions change and technology go from fire to lanterns, lanterns to light fixtures. 

Phones were invented, large and rare to portable in one's pockets or purses. 

Humanity grew accepting, or they learned that they couldn't do anything about what was already there and stopped being stupid. 

Bill went to a different dimension, I believe opposing mine in more ways than one. I never minded to check. 

Stanford found my summoning circle, his sharp mind figuring out the Latin phrase. He summoned me, and I began helping him. 1979, in the summer months. He treated me better than Bill, and any others that summoned me. 

The portal was finished in 1984, around December, as he called it. He had betrayed me. I pushed him into the portal. 

I left, into the woods for many years, who really knows how long?

Dipper and Mabel Gleeful found me, Mabel seeing me upset and taking me with them. They were young, perhaps twelve or thirteen. 

They hurt me, broke me for fun after gaining the power to make me theirs. My form would heal, quickly or slowly, depending on where they hurt me and how much. 

Stanley brought Stanford back. I hid from him for as long as I could before I had no choice but to see him, as we did live in the same place, no matter how large the mansion was. 

The twins grew up, quickly falling in love and hurting me more, giving me less time to heal after each "game" that was played. 

The shapeshifter's age growing too much, and my body beginning to die. 

Weirdmaggedon. The same minute repeating until it began to begin again, after a very long minute, excruciatingly long. 

I was supposed to live for an eternity, wasn't I? 

I finally stopped being so afraid; my deal was gone and fulfilled, I had a friend. Atlantic and Noed had only been part of fixing Weirdmaggedon, they weren't much along the lines of friends. 

Stanford loves me, at least that what I think. For being a high being I sure don't know a lot, huh? I know I loved him. Correction, love. I don't think I ever stopped. 

Stanley. 

Stanley was kind. He meant a lot, he was comforting. 

I hope he knows how much he meant to me. 

My seven minutes are up, it seems. Goodbye, readers. 

Goodbye to whoever somehow hears my thoughts as I die. 

 

Goodbye. 

 

 

 

THE END.


End file.
